


Kingfin

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Bones, Sharks, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: The Kingfin is a giant skeletal shark. Doesn't seem to be a problem for a bony reptile like Dry Bowser, though.





	Kingfin

"So what is it about this ghost shark that spooks you so much?" Dry Bowser asked the one lone Dry Bones that decided to join him on a trek across space, the two skeletal reptiles being in the Bonefin Galaxy as they were swimming in the dark deep water. The watery area was so remote, there was virtually no one present in the area.

"Well that's the thing... he's a giant shark made entirely out of bones, this Kingfin. It makes me feel... out of it." Dry Bones admitted as he was feeling nervous, getting a feeling of uncertainty in his no longer dry bones, which were soaking wet from being in the water.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as they kept swimming around... until they encountered the skeletal shark himself, Kingfin, who was swimming around them as he slowly opened his mouth, with several coming after them.

"I'm guessing this bone shark is the supposed Kingfin," Dry Bowser stated as he smirked, his red hair blowing from the sea currents. "Let's see what he's made of."

Kingfin simply opened his bony maw as he circled around a nearby sea vent, summoning several Fish Bones to take care of Dry Bowser and Dry Bones. Dry Bowser decided to use his charcoal shell as a weapon, going into it and spinning around as he rammed himself into the various Fish Bones, while Dry Bones swam away quickly as he could muster. Dry Bowser then emerged out of hishell.


End file.
